Kokoro
by Michiru Kino
Summary: Hmmm...Just read the fic  .  It'l all be explained in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro**

**Hi Everyone! Before we start, I would just like to give you a warning**

**THIS SHALL BE FILLED WITH ANGST!**

**There, now that thats out of the way, please enjoy this story. I have written it a little differently, because it will be all Yuuki's POV, but occasionally flick to Zero's...AND -for once- this story will take place BEFORE Yuuki is turned into a pureblood.**

**** I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino, the sadist does****

* Yuuki *

**Bm-Bmp,Bm-Bmp,Bm-Bmp...**

_The heart beat is fading...Every monotonous beat seems to lose a little flicker of light...Eyes glaze over, locked on some unseen entity...My heart is cold, freezing over ever so slowly...My heartbeat moves my body, I shudder slightly, feeling the numbing sensation clasp my heart. My throat closes, I writhe and struggle to breathe...It's no use though. My heartbeat suddenly speeds up again, pounding wildly in my chest. I get lightheaded, and start drifting to another reality...I stand up, and blindly move for the door. The hollow feeling pierces my chest, growing stronger, gripping my heart with a vice. Then, without warning, my heart bursts inside my chest almost, I stagger, and collapse onto the cold, hard ground. My body moves, but not of my own will. My heartbeat staggers, the hollow pain grows even stronger...The heart implodes again, I lurch again, clawing at my chest. My fingernails rip my skin open, sending waves of pain through my body. I claw at my throat, feeling the skin tear open. Hot blood runs down my neck, burning the fresh wounds I created. My hands go to my arms, and I grasp them tightly, and curl into a ball. My nails dig into my flesh again, the biting pain only adding to my shaking. One tear starts making it's way down my face, followed by another, and another_

_..._

_Then...everything is still..._

_Everything is normal...Quiet...Peaceful_

_Only a small twinge remains, to remind me of what has happened..._

I remember what happened earlier that day. My thoughts linger over the feelings, the sensations. But I can't think of that right now. I must be strong, even though I don't have much time left...How will I break this to him? I can't imagine what will happen when I finally tell him...Tell the one man I fell in love with so long ago...That I only have 20 days, before my heart gives up on me, sealing me in silence...

_Dai Suki, Zero...Soshite...Gomen-nasai_

* * *

><p>-72 hours earlier -<p>

"ZERO!" I called out, before landing on him, tugging on his hair. His eyes snapped open, and once peaceful brows, were set in their world-weary crease. He looks mild- very annoyed with me. I merely grin, and get off of him. After, I extened my hand towords him, offering to help him up. He completly overlooks this gesture, and gets up himself. Turning around, he glares at me.

" Yuuki, what the hell were you thinking?"

I grinned again, and said

" You need to wake up! Class is over, it's time to make our nightly rounds"!

He groaned, and trudged over to the Night Class gates. With many glares from Zero's end, and frantic pushing from mine, we suceeded in keeping the Day Class girls at bay. I got knocked over in the process though. Brushing off my uniform, and standing back up, I blew my whistle. The girls covered their ears, and pouted/wailed at me. I merely proceeded to push them back. If they ever jumped one of the Night Class students...Bad things could happen...

Finally, Zero got pissed off enough to bellow

" ALL DAY CLASS STUDENTS BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW! OR YOU'LL ALL HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"

It worked like a dream. The girls scampered away from him and soon, the courtyard was clear. We glanced at the building, bathing in the golden sunset, before turning in opposite directions. I saluted him, and jogged off to make a perimeter. The air had turned cold with the evening. All the trees were rustling in the breeze, along with the tall flowers and vines. I looked around, and seeing nothing but empty darkness, ran along. An owl hooted, startling me. My heartbeat sped up, pounding in my chest. After circling around again, my hand on Artemis, I calm down. I walk now, still trying to calm down. I walked slowly, taking in the sights. The sky was a mixture of indigo and cerulean, with the full moon hovering low in the blankets of thin clouds. I couldn't see the stars yet, which made me a little sad. I sighed, and ran my hand through my short brunette hair. When I peered out into the forest again, I saw, as before, just utter blackness. It made me a tad uneasy, and I gripped my arms gently.

The wind picked up, and froze me. I suddenly wished I had a certain someone with me. He was warm and gentle, though cold and unyielding on the outside. I picked up my pace, and ran across the open field with the cast iron gate shooting down the middle. I glanced up briefly. The moon was floating high in the sky, softly illuminating the world below. a countless amount of stars were smattered equally against the midnight sky. I ran faster, warming myself up. I heard a crack in the forest, and froze in my tracks. Another followed, and without another breath, I uncapped Artemis, brandishing it. I heard a 'whoosh ' behind me. I pivoted sharply, and looked all around. I cna feel my blood churning, and my grip on Artemis gets tighter. I pivot again, scanning the void of light , looking for movement. My breath catches when I see a pair glowing red eyes. I watch in horror as a figure slowly emerges from the darkness. His hair is knotted and nails are like talons. The slasher smile only increases my terror. Yet I can only utter a single phrase as he advances on me.

" Level E..."

He laughs, a horrible psycotic laugh. Licking his extended fangs, he looks at me, scruitinizing me.

" You look good, little girl. Give me your delicious blood!" And he charged at me. His moves were lighting fast, and almost instantly, he clawed my arm. Stopping to lick the spare drops of blood on his horrid, jagged fingernails, he squealed in delight. I grasped my arm, feeling the blood drip down my wrist. But biting my lip, I held Artemis again. He came at me again, each move spastic and unorganised.

_A wild beast...Drivin past the brink of insanity..._

I slash at him with Artemis, and I cut his fingernails off. He howled in pain, before moving in an even more sporatic way. I manage to jab him in the shoulder. I delivered a heavy dose of electricity to his abdomen. But then I felt another set of hands grab my throat, and slam me into the ground. A fist hits my chest, while the other clamps down even harder. I look into a twin set of crazed eyes. The first guy gets in my face, and runs his fangs down to my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut, while coughing hard. I felt the tip of his fang sink into my neck...

... They dig deeper...

BANG!

He explodes into dust. The vampire strangling me barely has time to blink before Zero fires another round directy in the middle of his forehead. My neck was released, and I coughed uncontrollably. Zero was at my side in an instant, lilac eyes clouded over with concern. My eyes are watering as the adrenaline rush wears off. I shiver, and hug my sides.

" Yuuki..." was all he said before scooping me into his arms. I couldn't help but cling to his chest. I blearily looked up at him, before pressing my face into his chest. I sobbed, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His grip around me tightened, drawing me closer. I felt his body warmth seeping through his jacket, mingling with his scent. I felt a strange sense of calm wash over me. I put my ear over Zero's heart, and listened to the steady " Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump " in his chest. His steps were almost in time with that beat, rockimg me to sleep. I could only revel in the feeling of protection and comfort Zero provided. He brought me to his dorm, and went inside the bathroom. After setting me on the counter, he turned to get a washcloth. I missed his warmth immediatly. But he returned after a few seconds. I watched him take off his jacket, and roll his sleeves up, before filling the sink with warm water. He looked at me, eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't place. I stared into his eyes, trying to see into his soul. But I saw nothing but a diamond strength mask, with padlocks almost. His heart was a heart closed to me. I looked down at my lap, hands clenched.

" Yuuki...Take your jacket off. I need to wash your wound". His low silky voice pulled me from my reverie. I complied, taking off my semi-shredded jacket. With a gentle touch, he rolled my bloodied sleeve up , revealing my gash. With extreme care, he dabbed around the skin, removing the blood. I winced when he accidentally pressed into my wound. He murmured an apology, before rinsing around it some more. After a while, he cleaned my arm wound. Then, he pulled my bloodstained collar back. I grimaced when I heard his breathe in sharply.

" He bit you"? His voice was edged in vemon. I looked at him weakly, before nodding.

Silence reinged in the room then. I figeted with my skirt, rubbing my hands together. The, I was encompassed in Zero's arms. I was pressed to his warmth, and I quicly wrapped my arms around his abdomen. He had one hand on my back, and the other on my head.

" I'm so sorry, Yuuki...If only I had gotten there sooner...I'm sorry"

I looked up at him, and I tried to say something, but he pressed his finger on my lips.

" Don't make excuses for me, Yuuki. Just forgive me." He sounded heartbroken almost. He let go of me, and without another word, wiped the blood off my neck. After dressing my various cuts, bruises and other injuries, he picked me up again.

"Zero, I can walk you know"I said, trying to lighten his stern expression. He stopped, and without looking at me, said

" Just let me do this for you ." He started walking me to my dorm room. I didn't say anything, I only snuggled into his arms more. I felt a faint fluttering in my chest. I looked down, and placed a hand over my heart. The fluttering only lasted for a moment though. We arrived at my dorm. He opened my door, and walked in. After setting me down on my bed, he stood up. I grabbed his hand, holding it firmly. He looked down at me, before stooping down, and hugging me again. My heart fluttered some more, but I ignored it. After he hugged me, he whispered " Sweet dreams " in my ear. Then, he left. I stared at my door for a minute, befre gingerly standing up to change into my nightdress. I clambered into my bed, and pulled the covers over me. I thought of the nights events, particularly the fluttering. It bugged me a little, but I shrugged it off.

_Bm-Bmp, Bm-Bmp, Bm-Bmp..Bm-BMP! BM-BM-BM-BMP! BU-bmp...bu...-bump...BMP!BMP!BMP!BM-BMP!_

I clutched at my chest, tossing in my bed. The fluttering ceased soon after. I sat upright, clutching at my chest. There was a hollowness in my chest almost. I looked around, and sat there. After a while, I laid back down, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Bm-Bmp_

_Bm-Bmp_

_Bm-Bmp_

_~ Twenty Two days left ~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well...I'm guessing your going to be mad at me for that...But...I have some consolation to offer! I'll really move my butt on this one, so you don't have to wait!**

**Please review! It makes my heart happy!**

**Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I've been SO lazy recently... But part of that was because I've lost these chapters too many times to count. It's extremly frustrating! D:**

**This is also due to Geometry. see what it does to me? :P**

**Anywho! Please enjoy your masochism-laced love story, as always. This chapter...Well...You'll have to read to find out XD We have a cameo of one OC character, and an introduction of another! Let's see who can figure out who they are! - Hint, I've written about them on my profile :P -**

**- I do not own Vampire Knight...DAMMIT! XD-**

_ " You'll never live to see him smile...Can't you tell something is wrong? Can't you feel the vitality leaving your body?" A voice from nowhere cut through my blissful silence. I could only feel the cold wind, and the bitter darkness...Is this my death? Alone?_

_" Yes...You will die alone, with nobody holding you...Your not strong enough to win this battle" The voice says again. It reverberates on unseen walls, cutting through my frail body. Then, I feel my heart spasm. I'm rendered helpless once again, as the pressure assults me in undulating waves. I collapse, and feel the ground, which matches the air. The pressure grows stronger, and my chest throbs. I feel hot tears contrast the coolness of my skin. I can't take this! It's as if a cold iron weight has been thrust against my heart, crushing it_

_I writhe on the floor, once again clawing my chest..._

_Yuuki..._

* * *

><p><em>~ 21 days ~<em>

Goodness! Where IS he? I was searching for Zero...again...We were called up to the headmasters office, probably to just get some information he had mentioned. But, when I looked in Zero's room, he wasnt there. As I ran through the sunlight courtyard, I looked around. This is where I belong...This is my home... I turned a corner, speeding up. Then, without warning, I fell over. I clutched my heart, feeling the erratic beating through my shirt. I felt an unseen pressure, and a hollowness in my chest. I hit the ground hard, and curled up. My heartbeat sped up, my blood raced.

What...Whats happening to me?

The pressure grew worse and worse, and I felt faint. My entire body was on edge, senses laced with pain. I grit my teeth, waiting to feel relief. The sun freezes over, and the warmth is sucked away from my body. The icy blood running through my veins only adds to the biting pain. I moan, shivering and waiting for the pain to stop. A voice cuts through the faint buzzing in my ears.

" Yuuki?"

A warm hand presses into my side. I felt myself being picked up, and pressed into the same chest I was last night. Zero's warmth radiated like the suns. I felt a surge in my body, as his warmth eradicated the icy cold. A shockwave of pressure overflowed and burst. I doubled over, crying out a sigh of relief. My body only hummed and resonated lightly. My blood was warm, and I could hear. Tears flowed freely, as I lurched towards him, desperate for his warmth. I ended up knocking his balance off, and he cradled me tighter, as we both tumbled down. He shielded me, and cradled as we both hit the ground. I grimaced when I heard his back hit the ground. He had me pinned to his chest, embracing me securely. I looked at him, and placed my hand on his jaw.

" I'm sorry, Zero." Was the only thing I could say to him. His violet eyes were twinged with pain when I said this. Slowly, as if he was afraid I would pull away, caressed my cheek.

" You have nothing to apologize for, Yuuki. I'm doing what I should always be doing. I will always protect you ."

Zero's voice was low, and tinged with sorrow when he spoke this. I couldn't bear to see him like this! I sat to his side, to allow him to get up. He stood swiftly, and held his hand out to me. As I took his hand, and rose, my mind went into a fog. I was only halfway up when I toppled over again. He quickly caught me, and cradled me.

' Yuuki! Are you ok? What's happening to you?" I didn't know...but theres no way I'm going to let himknow that

" I just didn't get enough sleep last night...I was drawing "I smiled sheepishly. The fake confession didn't do much for him. I could feel his muscles tensing, as he cradled me closer to his chest.

" Try to get more sleep Yuuki...I hate seeing you like this. It's like...you aren't Yuuki...So, sleep well!" His voice was low. I nodded, and he started to turn around to the dorm rooms, to let me rest. As he carried me through the halls, I buried my face in his arms. What was going on? I tried to think, but all I could do, was listen to the unsteady totter of my heartbeat. I had to find out what was happening...Maybe I should visit her...I will...

My thoughts are stopped as Zero carries me to his room. As he enters, I can't help but look at him and see a beautiful soul. I will always see that, even though he can't. He deposited me gently on the bed, and pulled the covers over me.

" You need to sleep, Yuuki. Rest here, I'll cover you for guardian duties." He smoothed my hair down, before leaving. The room was filled with Zero's scent. I turned in his bed, and inhaled deeply. His scent always calmed me down. I fell asleep in his room, wanting nothing more than his embrace.

~ 20 days ~

I ran swiftly to the outskirts of town, racing against the clock. I snuck out of Zero's room at midnight, and ran to her. She is a vampire, and a very powerful one at that. Surely she should be able to help me, as she's done in the past! Her powers surpass even Kaname-samas, which is why he hasn't told the chairman about her living on the outskirts of the school. She made it clear that she wasn't interested in the blood of humans, and promised Kaname to not drink from anybody. I run faster and faster, trees a blur all around me. Where I got this strength is a mystery to me. Is it my desperation to know whats wrong? As I jumped over a river, I saw the entryway to her living area. I skidded to a halt directly in front of an out of season cherry blossom tree. I tried to steady my breath, so I wouldn't wake her until I was with her. Zero would kill me if he knew I was visiting with her...But she's the only one I know won't make a fuss! Walking past the tree, I look for her resting place. It's a spring, surrounded by many rocks, with ivy and flowers growing around. I call out to her softly

" Hello? It's Yuuki...I...I have a favor to ask of you..." My voice falters when I hear a rustling. Fog is gathering around this mystical place where she lays. This is a secluded place in the heart of the foret, which only Zero and I know of. The fog gets thicker and thicker, and turns black. I steady myself against a tree, as she reveals herself. I see her pale porceline skin through the fog. The fog seems to be her dress almost, as she steps out. Her icy purple eyes never fail to send shivers down my spine, burning with unseen emotion. As she materialises from the clouds, I look at her long raven hair, and see it's turning sliver at the tips. Setsuna was tall, and carried herself with an aura of complete control.

" Hello, Hakai-sama. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour " I bowed, to show her respect. She stopped walking directly in front of me, and reached out a hand, to pick my head up. As she straightened me, she looked deep into my eyes, violet piercing mahogany. She stood as tall as Zero, perhaps taller. As she gazed at me, I saw her eyes turn silver. Her hair settled around her like mercury, hugging her. I could feel her reading my soul and mind. Her eyes narrowed, and softened inexplicably. She let go of my jaw, as her eyes turned back. She tried smiling, which meant something was wrong. She never smiles, her face permenently set into a stern look, like Zero.

" I know why your here, Yuuki. And you don't have to refer to me in such a formal manner anymore " I listened to her low voice. It was crazy, but her voice seemed to heal me, reverberating in my heart. She took hold of my hand, and asked

" Your hear about your heart, correct?" I nodded, anxious. Her eyes flashed with pain, and she took a deep breath.

" Yuuki...that vampire...He hit your heart out of it's normal rythem. Your heart...well...you...Let's put it this way. Your heart is so off track, and it can never be fixed. This...The erratic beating will wear it out, and one day, you will die a premature death. The day your heart stops beating, I'm afraid...Is sooner than anyone would like." She said. My heart raced, and seized up. I almost screamed in pain as the news hit me. She grabbed me, and put her hand on my chest. Immediatly, it stopped, and I fell limp in her arms.

" How...how long do I have left?" I asked. She looked pained when she said

" You have 20 days to live, Yuuki. I'm sorry..."

My heart sank in my chest as my life flashed before my eyes. Memories flooded my mind, as tears spilled over my cheeks. Now I probably had a death wish for this, but I ran over to Setsuna, and grabbed her, hugging her tightly. Her body was warm, and I instantly felt safe, like I could live, thrive. I pressed into her chest, crying like a baby. She stood stiffly, before trying to relax, to comfort me. I felt one of her hands hold me to her heart, while the other went in my hair. She picked me up with one arm effortlessly, and cradled me. I felt her use the other, to make me more comfortable.

" Yuuki, look into my eyes" She said, almost commandingly. I obeyed, and instantly was hypnotized by her piercing gaze. Suddenly, I was very tired, and I fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

><p>~ 19 days ~<p>

I woke up in Zero's bed...with Zero next to me, facing the opposite direction. I looked at him, breathing softly. I couldn't remember how I had got here, but that really wasn't a concern of mine . I looked out his window, where the moon was hovering in the almost black sky. I felt my heart twinge, and suddenly, I remembered what was happening. A sob escaped out of my mouth, as I started crying. Zero woke in a second, and instantly cradled me in his arms, calming me with his warmth. I held onto him for dear life, even though it was short. And when I looked into his eyes, I could see the love pouring out. I buried my face into his chest, and clutched his rib cage. He was pulling me closer into his chest, and put his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel Zero's breathing rocking me to sleep. How was I going to tell him I was dying? My heart fluttered, as if to say ' I don't know how, but it better be soon '

What was I going to do? I let myself go in Zero's embrace, and we stayed like that all night.

* * *

><p>~ 18 ~<p>

_Everything will be mine soon_, a girl with black hair declared. Her golden eyes narrowed and sparkled with mirth. The imitation day class uniform fit the vampire in disguise well. She was quite voluptous, with a body almost any man would pull out his wallet for. But her heart was filled with malice, the blackest of any.

" I will destroy you, Kiriyuu Zero. You who rejected me, will now feel my wrath. Nobody rejects the Princess of Darkness. You who chose the sun, will see it fade, and wither. And you, I'll kill you, after I see her light fade out "

_Zero...I'm afraid...Save me, my knight, before the light of my soul turns to nothingness...Please...I love you..._

* * *

><p>AN- SOOOO! Who wants to kill me after that? I'm sure lots of you do! So, how about sending me all your fangirl induced death threats by clicking that review button over there? ;)

~ This was a " let you know I'm alive, and writing " chapter. It's here to let you know whats gonna happen. I eventually will fix it to make it better ,but for now, this will have to suffice :P ~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Heh...heh...heh...Well, I WAS going to post this on Christmas, as a present for you guys! But...I didn't...**

**( I'm stating the obvious here )**

**Well, I can gift you with a moving plotline! And...Think of this as a birthday present..Either early, late or on time! Happy birthday from me! **

**Yeah, I am that lame**

**** The italisized words are Zero's inner thoughts ****

**Enjoy!**

**- I do not own Vampire Knight...But thats fairly obvious... -**

No… I want to live…I don't want to be strapped down in one spot, staring at a wall 'till I pass away forever…Life is flying right before me…How could I even think of doing anything but savor my time? This isn't me…

I stood up, and walked for the first time in a couple days. The floor creaked warmly, as if it were welcoming me back into mobility. After pulling on my uniform, I retrieved my guardian armband from the nightstand. A few wrinkles were set into the fabric, but that wasn't important.

"Man…Zero's going to kill me for skipping out on guardian duty….If he even knows I'm in here "I muttered. I walked over to the windows, sheathed in thick curtains. I drew them back, and the room was flooded in brilliance. The sunlight on my eyes burned, and I quickly shut my eyes. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I went to open the door. I pressed my hand on the wood of the door, and my forehead followed shortly after.

"Can I really go on? Like I'll still be thriving? Will I be able to keep this a secret?" My worries clouded my head. I didn't want to go out…This is my sanctuary…Nothing can hurt me in here. But against my wishes, I turned the handle automatically. The door stopped when I got it opened a bit. I heard a small 'thump' as the door hit something…or someone. After a couple of seconds, I tried to open the door again. As it swung open, my eyes locked with the one who'd been sitting there, as if guarding my depression.

"Zero? What are you doing?" I looked at him as he stood in front of me. He looked reserved, yet I could see worry peeking through his mask. He said nothing, silence reigning over us. But looking at me some more, something clicked in his eyes, and he pulled me into a hug. My heart raced as his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I held him back, not ready to accept this new reality. One of his arms was around my waist, while the other was on the back of my neck.

"Yuuki…Are you ok?"

Caring. That word echoed through my head, as I was held in his strong grasp. The memories of Setsuna telling me my fate…The loneliness…It all melted when I was with him…

….

How would I tell him? It never dawned on me that I'd have to tell him. No…I never will. He doesn't need to know…My thoughts swam, and I clutched him, needing his support…I stood there, willing my tears to go back into my eyes, to not cry. I couldn't tell him…Nobody will know…His grip on me tightened, as if he could feel my turbulent thoughts. Slowly, I broke away from his embrace. I put on my best smile, and clapped his shoulder a couple times.

"Of course I am! Lets go patrol!

_Yuuki…Why do your eyes cry out so loudly…I can feel when you are troubled…Haven't you learned that yet? Why try to show me an insincere smile..._

* * *

><p>" Is the date set, Milady?"<p>

A man, fully cloaked in the shadows of the night, whispered to a woman between the bars of a gate. The woman spoke in a low voice, which betrayed her age.

" Yes Anderson. Ten days from this one, make your move. Be efficiant, and don't return if the target still has breath."

The man, Anderson, bowed, and returned to the depths of the forest. The woman, or girl rather, picked up her bags, and headed towards the main door of Cross Academy. Smirking slightly, she set her bags down about five feet from the door. Pulling out two hairbands, she ran her fingers through her long silver hair, before shaking it out, and pulling it into two high pigtails. As she shook her hair some more, the color reverted to a striking black. She ran a slim finger across her lips, cackling as her fangs retracted to look like normal canines. She concealed her pureblood aura finally, and brushed a piece of dust off of her Day Class uniform.

" Let's have some fun, Zero "

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another lovely " I'm alive and writing I swear " chapter**

**Review anyway?**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO! If you guys haven't paid attention, I'll tell you what I've done. I stopped writing the countdown! Why would I ever do that?**

**:OOOOOOO**

**PLOTHOLE!**

**Nyau! So I guess you'll just have to read and enjoy, won't you? ;) **

**- I do not own Vampire Knight. The glorious Matsuri Hino does :) I wonder if she ever reads fanfics...o.o -**

"So…Your name is…" Kaien Cross paused, and folded his hands across his chest. A young woman stood in front of him, her arms were at her sides, her fingers slightly twitching. Her large golden eyes were unnerving…Something just didn't scream 'human' about her. She cleared her throat a bit, and smiled brightly. Her outstretched hand flew across the desk as she said in a sickly sweet voice

"My name is Akira Asahina! It's so nice to meet you, Professor Cross! I'm honored to be in your presence! "

Kaien shook her hand, noting her strong grip. As she smiled eagerly, he took her measure. He knew she wasn't human…Anyone who had been in his position for that long could see that. But…She didn't seem like a vampire either…What was she?

"Well, I will call my two academy guardians to show you around the school…I hope you enjoy your experience here "He finished softly, while pulling out his pager. She bubbled enthusiastically, probably showing her thanks…But he didn't pay attention.

"Zero, bring Yuuki and come to my office. There is a new student you must give a tour to." He noted that the girl's eyes flashed when he'd said 'Zero'

"What? At this hour? Sounds suspicious….Are they in the Day class or Night class? Chairman…Yuuki isn't feeling well at all right now…Should I ask anyways?"

"She's going into the Day Class Zero…Think of Setsuna…" He paused, waiting for Zero. He knew that Zero knew full well what that name signified. Setsuna Hakai had been a special case student. She wasn't a vampire, but she sure as hell wasn't human. Zero was quite good at discovering hidden identities of students. Zero figured out her true identity, though to this day he wouldn't tell him. Zero inhaled slowly, and asked

"Special circumstance? Would she be another Setsuna, or different?" He could almost see Zero's eyes narrowing at the mention of another Setsuna. He looked at Akira, who was still smiling pleasantly, and used his gut feeling to give Zero the most accurate answer.

"No, it's alright. Just bring Yuuki if she feels up to it, and we can all discuss this later ". He sighed as he hung up the phone. Akira twirled her long hair in her fingers, and casually asked

"Setsuna? Who is Setsuna?"

Kaien felt she knew who Setsuna was. When he said that, her fingers clamped together. He felt a bit bad about it, but if this girl was a possible threat, then it was his job.

"She was a special case at the academy; A very weak, frail girl, who couldn't walk because of a condition with her brain. We had to have Zero escort her everywhere, seen as Yuuki wasn't strong enough. Ever since she died, I've had to tell him when we may have another student like her."

He could feel Setsuna resisting the urge to slaughter him…Even though she wasn't here anymore, he could just feel that. Akira cocked her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes ever so slowly.

"Why would you mention her name talking about me?"

"She was also the smartest girl in the day class, so we had to transfer her to the Night class, where she also excelled. Your file indicates that you excel in your classes as well. So I need Zero to know that, in case he needs to go to the Moon dormitory to prepare a dorm for you there." Akira smiled again, and said

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Cross-san." Akira looked at him, before asking

"What was the girl's last name? Setsuna…was it Hakai?" Her query made him a bit nervous. It was true that it was Setsuna Hakai, but nobody had ever heard of her.

"Why would you like to know?"

"I feel like I may have known her…So, was her last name Hakai?"

"No, it was Kusenaji." Akira's eyebrow rose, and she laughed pleasantly. At that moment, Zero opened the door, with Yuuki trailing weakly behind. Kaien did a double take, looking at Yuuki. Her hair was slightly greasy, and her uniform was a bit wrinkled. But it was that doomed look in her eye which made his heart twinge. He remembered the last time he had talked to…Juuri…Juuri had that same haunted look in her eyes. He cleared his head, and turned to Zero.

" Zero, make sure you and Yuuki cover everything." Zero nodded, and started to turn away. As Yuuki was leading Akira away, Kaien saw Akira's eyes shooting daggers at her. He called after Zero, who closed the door on the two girls.

" Zero, come closer...I have the feeling she can hear a lot better than normal humans..." Zero kneeled next to Kaien's chair, and nodded.

" She seems to be maybe another species...Definatly not human... I have another theory...But this could get dangerous if I'm correct.." Zero looked at him, his eyes boring holes into Kaien's.

" What is it, Chairman?"Kaien cleared his throat, before uttering his worst nightmare into Zero's ear.

" She could be a pureblood, hiding her aura...Another thing...she seems to have it out for either you or Yuuki...Take care of Yuuki...Protect her for me. Will you do that for me?"

Zero's eyes were blank as he calculated all possibilities.

" I will protect Yuuki with my own life Chairman. And I will investigate this student at once."

" I knew you would never fail me."

_What's going to happen now? I...I feel as if Yuuki is in danger..._

* * *

><p>After the tour, Zero walked silently with Yuuki. It was quite late at night, Akira had so many questions. He noticed that she definatly hated Yuuki, as much as she tried to hide it. Yuuki was also deflated almost, devoid of her life and rigor. Her breathing was slightly labored, even if they had only been walking. He stopped her, blocking her path with his body. When she looked up at him, Zero had to keep his head cool. Her eyes...They were so dead...Those eyes which had saved him countless times, which were always brimming with emotion, and sparkling...were dead.<p>

" Yuuki, are you ok? You've been acting quite off...Not to mention you're winded...Is there anything wrong?" Her head shook 'no', although her appearence screamed 'yes'.

" Yuuki...Can you still stand?" He didn't want to believe that she was this run down, but her knees were shaking. She tried to walk on ahead, muttering " I'm fine Zero, don't worry about me " when she stopped dead in her tracks. He stepped in front of her, grasping her shoulders. She was clutching her heart, and breathing rapidly. Her eyes were wide, almost bugged out as she screamed in silent agony. He kept calling her name, trying to get her to snap out of it. Then, she shuddered violently, and crumpled to the floor. He caught her as she fell, cushoning her fall with his body. Her head flew back, and he watched her body shudder again and again. Her lips were parted halfway, and the only sound was her breathing. Zero hugged her close, as she convulsed again...

* * *

><p>My heart...It hurts...So much...I feel like I'm nothing but lead...The pressure crushes me, dragging me to the floor. I try not to scream as an indeliable wave of pain bursts from my heart, the horrid sensation running through my veins. It sets my very blood into stone. Cold, brittle stone which flows no longer, but sits below my skin. My head ponds, my heart splutters, giving up it's task. I can't feel anything... I can't think of anything but the pain...As the final bits of stone settle in my body, I go numb.<p>

It's dark...I can't see anything...I can't hear anything...My skin is frozen, a bitter frostbite. My heart beats intermittenly...languidly pushing bloody stone through my body...It skips another beat, my body lurches. Then, the pace picks up, my heart beating faster and faster...Blood rushes all around, warming my barren body. My eyes open, but Isee nothing. The ringing in my ears quiets as my body returns to normal. When I woke up, I was in my room. Zero was frantically sitting over me, saying my name. When I opened my eyes, his hands instantly went to my shoulders, pulling me up into a hug. I was overwhelmed by him, overwhelmed by what just happened. I hugged him back, burying my head into his neck. His embrace tightened, as he whispered " I though you weredying Yuuki...What just happened?"

I froze. He drew back, and looked into my eyes, narrowing them. I couldn't speak, or think. I could only think of my fate, looming closer and closer...

He cupped my jaw in his hand, and brushed my hair away from my eyes. I averted my eyes from his...I couldn't look him in the eye...I knew what he was going to say, but I let him say it anyways

" Yuuki, whats the matter? You never smile anymore...It's like you've died, and this is just your shell...Why won't you trust me with this? What ever it is...Why won't you tell me your burden?"

His eyes cut into my soul, even if I couldn't see them. I let my head droop into his hand, and hld his other with my own. Tears fell out of my eyes, as I thought of my reality. He pulled me into another hug, smoothing my hair down with his hand. I latched onto him for dear life as I cried for the first time in ages.

* * *

><p>"My lady, who should I attack?" Anderson asked through the cold, steel bars of the academy's wall. Akira's golden eyes were the only visable thing about her. She was shrouded in a black cloak, blending into the shadows. She passed a photograph back to him, one depicting a rough sketch of Yuuki.<p>

" That one...She's in my way. I would do it myself, but I can't risk blowing my cover."

" And what shall I do to this...girl, my lady?"

Akira grinned darkly, and said

" She has a limited amount of days to live, Anderson. I want you to...shave a couple days off. They have to keep the Day class from trampling the Night class every day. Well our hinderence has a weak heart. So if she had a...push in the right direction, we could send her health spiriling out of control, thus ending her life faster. Can you accomplish this task, Anderson?"

" I will see to it, that your will be done, Lady Akira-sama...But..Why do you despise this girl so?" Anderson wondered aloud. Akira's hand shot through the bars, clamping around Anderson's neck.

" Do not ask questions to your queen, subordinate." Her eyes narrowed as she strangled him further. He gasped, and went limp as she cut off his air supply. She finally dropped himn, and rolled her eyes as he gasped for air/. SHe walked away, calling out " Anderson, I want it done by tomorrow "

Anderson let his head rest in the cool grass, breathing heavily.

"Of course...My lady..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So! I thought I should clear any misgivings up. I was referencing Eternity a bit, but this story isn't related with it at all, ok? Just making some backstory xD**

**Please review! I was a good authour, and even got this one out faster than I usually do! :33333**


End file.
